Stocking Stuffer II
by Happy Little Minion
Summary: Someone's not dreaming anymore! PWP B? Like you don't know!


**Stocking Stuffer II! **

**Happy Little Minion **

**©12/2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just borrowing 'em to play with! They belong to Joss, ME, and whoever else gets a cut! ('Cause I sure don't!)**

**Rating: NC-17 NO KIDS ALLOWED! Yeppers, there be sex! Sex and bad language! **

**Feedback: GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!**

**Spoilers: Shows been over how long now? Nothing left to spoil! **

**Pairing: B? If you've read the first one you'll know who it is!**

**Summary: Someone's not dreaming anymore! **

Tara came back to her room after her shower. She stood looking at her bed, a smile spreading across her face as she remembered her dream. A couple minutes later she sighed and shook her head. It was a nice dream, but she doubted it would ever see reality. Quickly making her bed, she stood and looked at her nightstand for a moment. Chuckling softly, she mumbled. "Wonder if she likes to play with toys?" She grinned and shook her head again, pulling open the drawer and grabbing her stocking stuffer and a towel before she headed back towards the bathroom.

Tara walked back into her room, put her sock back in the drawer and sat on the bed. She stared at the phone for a few moments, her hand reaching for it twice, but chickening out. "What the hell am I supposed to say to her?" Tara groaned and scrubbed her face. "Care to fulfill my dreams, Slayer?" Tara moaned and scrubbed her face again, sighing she stood and grabbed her books for class. With one last look at the phone, she chuckled and left for class.

Buffy walked out of the campus administration building with a smile on her face. She jumped down the steps and headed towards the dorms. In a giddy mood, she wanted to tell someone about the news, the only one she could think of that was close by was Tara. Buffy picked up her pace and found her self running up the steps to Tara's dorm. Slowing at the top of the stairs, a big smile still on her face, she walked up to Tara's door and knocked.

Tara pushed through the door at the end of her hall and stopped in her tracks. She blinked her eyes a couple times, and then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. When she felt pain, she mumbled softly. "Not dreaming this time." Heart racing as she blushed and biting her lip to keep from giggling she headed towards the Slayer and her room.

Buffy, unaware of Tara coming up behind her, looked towards the stairs she'd just come up as her shoulders started to slump.

Tara tilted her head as she watched Buffy's shoulders slump and frowned. Stopping behind the Slayer, she reached past her with the key in her hand.

Buffy's head turned back towards the door, she was going to knock one more time when she saw an arm come around her side. "Jesus!" She placed both hands on the door as her head turned to look at Tara over her shoulder.

Tara whimpered softly, mumbling. "Déjà vu." She stared at Buffy's hands on the door, and considered pushing the Slayer up against it with her body.

Buffy raised a brow and turned her head to look at her hands that Tara was staring at. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she slowly turned back to Tara with both brows raised.

Tara shook her head slightly when Buffy turned back to look at her. Moving her gaze to Buffy's face, she blushed hard and turned the key in the lock. "H-Hi."

Buffy grinned at the blush on Tara's face. "Hi." She started to chuckle as Tara turned even redder.

Tara groaned softly as she turned the knob and used her body to push Buffy forward.

Buffy, with her hands still on the door, pushed it open and stepped into the room when Tara nudged her forward. Still grinning at Tara she let her hands drop. "Care to tell me what that look is for?"

Tara dropped her head letting her hair cover her face as she turned to shut the door.

Buffy chuckled. "Oh, this should be good." She rubbed her hands together and grinned when Tara lightly banged her head against the door.

Tara groaned again and let her forehead hit the door as the backpack fell off her shoulder to thump on the floor.

Buffy started laughing and bounced as she sat down on Tara's bed. "Come on, Tara. Tell me?"

"Oh, Goddess!" Tara whimpered.

Buffy chuckled and bounced on the bed. "Come on, tell me!"

Tara slowly turned around and looked at Buffy, her eyes traveling to the bed as she blushed again.

Buffy followed Tara's eyes to the bed when she saw her blush. She grinned as she turned back to Tara. "Hot date?"

Tara's eyes snapped back to Buffy. She groaned at the grin on Buffy's face, bringing her hands up to scrub her face, she mumbled. "More like a wet dream."

Buffy's mouth fell open when she heard Tara mumble.

Tara dropped her hands and looked at Buffy. Seeing the expression on her face she blushed brightly. "Oh, Goddess! I said that out loud." She whimpered and dropped her head to hide behind her hair again.

Buffy's expression turned into a grin again as she stood up and walked over to Tara. She ducked her head to look up at Tara, trying to catch her eyes. She chuckled as Tara covered her face with her hands. "Care to share, I could use a thrill?" Buffy chuckled and reached up, putting her hands on Tara's wrists, trying to get her to drop her hands.

Tara allowed Buffy to pull her hands away from her face.

Buffy smiled at her when Tara's face became visible. "I'll share my good news, if you'll share yours?" She wiggled her brows and grinned.

Tara groaned and dropped her head even further. "Goddess! Why doesn't the floor ever swallow you up when you want it to?" She whimpered softly.

Buffy chuckled softly and rubbed Tara's arms. "Careful what you ask for, Tara. My first roommate here, left that way."

Tara looked up and raised a brow.

Buffy shrugged. "She was some type of Demon. The floor opened up into a portal and took her back to wherever she came from." She smiled at Tara and pulled her towards the bed. "Tried telling everyone she was evil, but did they believe me? Nooo!" She chuckled as Tara smiled at her. Buffy sat down on the bed and pulled Tara down beside her. Her eyes started to twinkle as she looked from Tara to the bed and back again. Buffy wiggled her brows and grinned.

Tara moaned softly as she blushed and fell backwards on the bed. She started to giggle and finally ended up in an all out laugh.

Buffy laughed as she watched Tara. "Must have been a really good dream?"

"We enjoyed it." Tara giggled out and then suddenly stopped as her eyes opened wide when she realized she'd said that out loud.

Buffy's eye opened wide and her mouth fell open.

Tara watched realization dawn on Buffy, then the shocked look cross her face. She groaned and covered her face with both arms.

Buffy was quiet for a moment as the shock wore off. She watched Tara cover her face again, which only cemented it in her mind that she was the other participant in Tara's dream. She closed her mouth and shook her head slightly as she actually thought about it. Her eyes slowly traveled the length of Tara's body from head to toe and back again. Tilting her head slightly she watched as Tara slowly lowered an arm to look at her.

Buffy raised a brow and smiled at Tara. "I'll let it slide for the moment, but we **_will_** get back to the subject later." She winked at Tara and started to chuckle as Tara blushed again. "I don't know how many more times you can blush that color red, before something bursts." She smiled softly at Tara. "So, want to hear the good news?"

Tara chuckled. "Please, anything to change the subject?" She scrubbed her face again.

Buffy chuckled and grinned. "Just remember, we'll be getting back to it. Soon!" She chuckled when Tara groaned again.

Tara looked at her and smiled. "You're killing me here, Slayer."

Buffy shrugged. "Never known anyone to die of embarrassment yet, I think you're safe." She grinned at Tara then flopped back on the bed beside her, turning onto her side to face her.

Tara chuckled and shook her head. "I may just be the first." She blushed as she turned onto her side to face Buffy. "What's the good new, Sweetie?"

Buffy smiled as she watched Tara. Her eyes searched Tara's face, taking in the expressive eyes, the slope of her nose, the full lips.

Tara watched as Buffy studied her face, a smile coming to her lips as Buffy's eyes seemed to lock on her lips.

Buffy watched as Tara's lips turned up into a smile. She unconsciously licked her lips before her eyes snapped back up to Tara's twinkling blue eyes.

Tara's eyes twinkled as she looked into Buffy's.

Buffy blushed at being caught.

Tara chuckled softly and reached out to softly caress Buffy's cheek with the back of her fingers. "So the Slayer blushes, too, hmm?" She gave Buffy a crooked smile.

Buffy blushed deeper and chuckled. "Apparently so." She smiled at Tara as she brought her hand up to catch Tara's, placing it against her cheek. "Warm." Buffy spoke softly as she looked into Tara's eyes as she pressed into her hand.

"So are you, Sweetie." Tara used her thumb to caress Buffy's cheek as she watched the different emotions cross Buffy's eyes. She shook her head slightly, as Buffy started to drop her eyes. "Don't, Sweetie." She reached out with her other hand, running it through the Slayer's hair as she spoke softly. "We can talk about that later, if you want. But for right now, I want to see that smile again. Tell me what's got you smiling, Sweetie?"

She looked back into Tara's eyes, seeing sadness but no censure there. Buffy nodded slightly and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and smiled at Tara. "I just checked into a new job." A grin slowly spread across her face.

Tara gave her a crooked smile and chuckled. "I'm hoping it doesn't involve a brightly colored uniform?"

Buffy chuckled and shook her head slightly. "No, and it doesn't involve lather, rinse and repeat numerous times, either."

Tara grinned and nodded. "That's definitely of the good, then." Her grin faded a bit as she continued to run her fingers through Buffy's hair. "Never did like seeing you in that uniform, Sweetie. You're much better than that. You deserve much better than that."

Buffy smiled sadly at her. "I'm not exactly qualified for much else." Then she chuckled. "Then again, I wasn't really qualified to be cooking, either."

Tara chuckled and smirked. "They obviously didn't ask if you could cook before hiring you."

Buffy shrugged. "I didn't have to lie about it that way." She smiled at Tara.

Tara chuckled. "That's true. So, what's this new and exciting job you found?" Then she furrowed her brows. "And why am I the one you're telling about it?"

Buffy smiled and shrugged. "You were the one I thought of when I left the administration building."

Tara raised a brow. "The administration building? Here on campus?"

Buffy chuckled and nodded slightly. "I'll be patrolling the grounds of the campus as security." She grinned. "And getting paid for it, too!"

Tara smiled and leaned forward kissing Buffy's forehead. "Congratulations, Sweetie. It's about time you get paid for what you do anyway." Tara's smile faltered as she thought about the Council. She shook her head slightly and smiled again. "Not going to think about what I'd like to do to the Council."

Buffy smiled and turned her head to kiss Tara's palm that was still on her cheek.

Tara raised a brow at the move and gave the Slayer a lopsided smile. "So does this mean I get my very own bodyguard for walking around campus?"

Buffy looked off in thought for a moment, before smirking back at Tara. "That depends?"

Tara raised a brow and smiled seeing the twinkle in Buffy's eyes. "Depends on what, Sweetie?"

Buffy grinned and sat up. She stood up and pulled Tara to her feet. Still grinning she pulled her over to the door releasing Tara's hand, and then she put her own on the door as she smirked at Tara. "On what seeing my hands against the door like this means to you?"

Tara blushed as her eyes went wide. Then her eyes traveled up to Buffy's hands and she grinned still blushing. "They were actually against a crypt wall." She smirked back at Buffy as she stepped closer to her, leaning against Buffy's back she gently nudged her forward, pressing her against the door. Tara placed her hands on the Slayer's hips and huskily whispered in her ear. "How would you like some company on patrol tonight, Slayer?" She placed a soft kiss on the Slayer's ear before gently sucking it into her mouth as she pressed her hips into the Slayer's ass.

Buffy moaned softly as a shudder ran through her. "I'm thinking that maybe I don't want to wait until tonight to find out."

Tara chuckled softly. "And I'm sure your shirt will appreciate not waiting until then, too."

Buffy raised a brow. "My shirt?" She smiled at Tara.

Tara chuckled and leaned back a bit, pulling the Slayer back with her. She moved her hands further around Buffy and plucked at a button. "Well at least your buttons anyway." She wiggled her brows and then blushed, dropping her head to hide on the Slayer's shoulder.

Buffy chuckled and pulled a hand off the door to cup the back of Tara's head as she kissed her temple. "Maybe we can wait until I have an old shirt on for that part of the dream."

Tara chuckled and nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around the Slayer. She slowly turned her head, leaving it resting on the Slayer's shoulder to look at her and smiled. "So there's a possibility of my dream coming true?" She searched Buffy's eyes.

Buffy blushed but didn't turn away. "The thought of being with a woman has only fleetingly gone through my mind. Very fleetingly." She massaged Tara's head gently as she saw the wariness come into her eyes. "But that was because it was Faith. The get some, get gone girl." Buffy shook her head slightly. "I didn't want to be another notch on her bedpost."

Tara nodded in understanding, smiling sadly at the Slayer. "And now?" She kept her eyes locked with Buffy's.

Buffy blushed slightly as she leaned back further into Tara's warmth, her eyes drifting down to Tara's lips, where they stayed for a moment. She slowly brought her eyes back to Tara's searching the blue depths. "And now, I really want to find out just how soft those lips are." Her eyes drifted back down to Tara's lips.

Tara gave the Slayer a lopsided smile. "And these lips really want you to find out just how soft they are." She winked at the Slayer as Buffy looked back up to her eyes.

Buffy smiled at Tara then looked towards the door before smirking and looking back towards Tara. "So do I have to put my hand back on the door to find out?" She grinned and chuckled when Tara blushed.

Tara blushed and shook her head slightly, still not lifting her head from Buffy's shoulder. "No. There wasn't a kiss until the end." Blushing a deeper red and buried her head in Buffy's neck, as she started to giggle.

Buffy kissed her temple. "You know, all this blushing really has me intrigued as to what happened in that dream."

Tara kept her face against Buffy's neck, softly kissing her there. "Let's just say, other parts of your body found out before your lips did." She hugged her tightly.

Buffy shuddered as she thought about the other parts of her body finding out. "Oh!"

Tara chuckled. "Yeah, oh!" After a moment she sighed and kissed Buffy's neck again before pulling her head back to look at her. After staring into each other's eyes for a minute, Tara softly whispered. "Can we deviate from the dream?"

Buffy raised a brow.

"To borrow a couple of phrases, it was more of a get some, get gone, or want, take, have attitude for the first part of the dream." Tara shook her head slightly at the look on the Slayer's face, she raised her head.

Buffy's brows furrowed and a frown started to form.

Tara gave her a gentle squeeze, loosened her hold and turned Buffy around to face her. She pulled the Slayer close and wrapped her arms back around her. "To put it bluntly, I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love with you, Sweetie." Tara leaned down and kissed the Slayer softly on the lips.

"Oh!" Buffy smiled and brought her arms up around Tara's shoulders, her eyes dropping back to Tara's lips.

Tara gave her a crooked smile, leaning in for another soft kiss.

Buffy whimpered softly as Tara pulled back slightly. She opened her eyes and looked into Tara's before looking back at her lips. Buffy slowly leaned up to initiate a kiss of her own, wanting to feel the soft lips again.

Tara smiled when Buffy pulled back from the kiss. "Do you have to be anywhere today, Sweetie?"

Buffy shook her head slightly as she stared into Tara's eyes. "Not until patrol."

Tara's eyes twinkled as she gave the Slayer a crooked smile. "Lucky me." Tara winked and started slowly guiding them towards the bed.

Buffy smiled as she let Tara lead her. "I'm thinking, lucky me."

Tara chuckled. "I'm rooting for lucky us." She winked again as the back of her legs hit the bed. "Kick off your boots, Sweetie."

Buffy nervously looked at the bed then back to Tara.

Tara smiled softly and brought a hand up to cup the Slayer's face as she kicked off her sneakers. "You worry too much, Slayer." Tara leaned down and kissed her, kissing first the top lip, then the bottom, alternating back and forth until Buffy whimpered softly. Tara smiled against her lips then pressed hers against the Slayer's. Tilting her head slightly for a better fit, Tara slowly brought her tongue out to lightly trace around Buffy's lips. Using her tongue to gently part the Slayer's, she softly sucked Buffy's top lip into her mouth, sucking gently on it as she ran her tongue across it.

Buffy whimpered again and leaned into Tara.

Tara smiled and nipped Buffy's lip before releasing it. "Boots, Sweetie." She mumbled softly before she gave Buffy's lower lip the same treatment. As she continued the kiss, Tara shifted her legs onto the bed so she was kneeling.

Buffy moaned softly and kicked off her boots.

Tara released Buffy's lower lip, slowly pressing her tongue into the Slayer's mouth.

Buffy moaned again as Tara's tongue entered her mouth, a shudder going through her body.

Tara smiled into the kiss as she felt the shudder, slowly moving backwards and pulling Buffy onto the bed. Tara slowly explored Buffy's mouth before flicking the tip of her tongue with the Slayer's, enticing it to play.

Buffy hesitantly followed Tara's tongue back into her mouth, tracing the inside of Tara's lips with the tip of her tongue.

Tara wrapped her lips around the end of the Slayer's tongue, sucking gently and pulling it further into her mouth.

Buffy whimpered and leaned into Tara as she sucked on her tongue.

Tara flicked the tip of her tongue against Buffy's before releasing it, allowing her to freely explore, as she started to gently run her hands up and down Buffy's back.

Buffy explored Tara's mouth for a few minutes before ending the kiss with a soft kiss as they both panted.

Tara opened desire filled eyes and gave her a lopsided smile.

Buffy shuddered and moaned as she opened her eyes, seeing the love and desire within Tara's.

Tara nudged Buffy and whispered huskily. "Lie down, Sweetie." Tara saw a scared look come across the Slayer's eyes before she slowly complied. Tara lay down beside Buffy, rising up on her elbow to look down into her eyes. "Trust me, Sweetie." She gave her a soft smile as she ran her fingers through Buffy's hair and rubbed her side with the other hand.

Buffy still looked skittish, but gave Tara a nervous smile. "I do trust you, Tara. I know you won't hurt me." She reached up and traced Tara's lips with a shaky finger, her eyes going back to Tara's after a moment.

Tara smiled against the finger as her eyes started to twinkle. She sucked the fingertip into her mouth and gently nipped it, flicking it with her tongue before releasing it. "I may hurt you, Slayer." She winked at her and gave her a lopsided smile as she leaned down to kiss her softly. "But it will be a pleasurable hurt." She kissed her deeply as she trailed the hand from Buffy's side up to cup her breast, pinching the Slayer's nipple to the point of pleasurable pain and rolling it between her fingers.

Buffy moaned into the kiss, arching up into the Tara's hand as their tongues battled. She wrapped her arms around Tara pulling her close.

Tara smiled into the kiss as she released the pressure on Buffy's nipple, and gently massaged her breast. Tara smiled as she broke the kiss with soft kisses to each of the Slayer's lips.

Buffy chuckled softly and looked up into Tara twinkling eyes. "You win."

Tara winked with another crooked smile. "Does that mean I get to collect my prize now, Slayer?" She continued to massage and play with Buffy's breast and nipple.

Buffy pressed up into Tara's hand. "I'll pay up." She pulled her down for a kiss.

Tara smiled and whispered against Buffy's lips. "We both win, Sweetie." She separated the Slayer's lips with her tongue, entering when Buffy moaned and opened to welcome it. They battled tongues for a few minutes, chasing back and forth between mouths. Tara released the Slayer's tongue and broke the kiss panting as she released her breast to run her hand back to Buffy's side, pulling the Slayer onto her side. Then she ran her hand down to Buffy's leg, guiding it over hers. "Come here, Baby." Tara rolled onto her back bringing the Slayer with her.

Buffy settled on top of Tara, rising up on her hands to look down at her.

Tara smiled up at her and brought both of hands to Buffy's ass, squeezing gently. "Don't suppose you went commando for me again?" She winked up at her.

Buffy chuckled and shook her head slightly. "No. But will a thong do?"

Tara moaned softly and gave her a crooked smile. "I can work with that." Pulling the Slayer's hips tightly against her, Tara squeezed and massaged Buffy's ass for a few moments before she trailed her hands around to her breasts.

Buffy moaned and closed her eyes as she arched into Tara's hands.

Tara cupped the Slayer's breasts, massaging for a moment before she ran her thumbs across the erect nipples. Using her thumbnails she lightly scraped across the tips of Buffy's nipples.

Buffy pressed her hips into Tara, arched her back into her hands, moaned softly and lowered her head to kiss Tara deeply.

When Buffy ended the kiss panting, Tara moved her hands to the top button on Buffy's shirt. "May I?" She gently tugged on the button.

"Please." Buffy whimpered softly.

Tara winked, smiling as she whispered leaning up to Buffy's lips. "Déjà vu."

Buffy chuckled softly against Tara's lips. "You've got me at a disadvantage here. I don't know what I did in the dream."

Tara chuckled softly and kissed the Slayer as she deftly unbuttoned the shirt. She leaned her forehead against Buffy's and whispered. "You said please a few times amidst moans and whimpers, and you definitely enjoyed." Tara swallowed Buffy's moan as she kissed her deeply. She pulled back momentarily when she came to the top of Buffy's jeans. "May I?" She gently tugged on the button of the jeans.

Buffy nodded. "Please." She smiled and pressed her lips against Tara's again.

Tara smiled and opened for Buffy's tongue as she slowly undid the button and zipper on her jeans, and tugged the shirt from Buffy's jeans to get at the last button. Once she had the shirt open, Tara slowly trailed the backs her fingertips up Buffy's abdomen to her breasts, never breaking the kiss. Tara placed her fingers on the front clasp of Buffy's bra, gently tugging in silent question.

Buffy moaned and nodded slightly, breaking the kiss only long enough to whisper against Tara's lips. "Please."

Tara smiled into the kiss and quickly flicked the bra open. Moving her hands under the bra, they both moaned as Tara's hands cupped Buffy's breasts.

Buffy moaned and broke the kiss arching into Tara's hands as Tara squeezed her erect nipples between her knuckles. "Mmm." Buffy pressed her hips into Tara and started rocking against her slowly.

Tara smiled and pressed gently against Buffy's chest. "Sit up, Baby." She followed Buffy up as she sat up, lowering her head to take a nipple into her mouth.

Buffy moaned, bringing her hands up to cup the back of Tara's head and neck. She pressed into Tara's warm mouth as her hips started rocking against her again.

Tara ran her tongue around the Slayer's nipple, flicking over the tip as she sucked more of her breast into her mouth. She moaned and nipped it gently, then raked her teeth across the nipple as her free hand went around the Slayer's back, sliding into the jeans to squeeze her ass.

Buffy's hips jerked at what Tara was doing to her, she felt like her nipple was connected directly to her crotch.

Tara released the nipple with one more swipe of her teeth and tongue, trailing her tongue up the Slayer's neck, over her jaw to plunge into her mouth.

Buffy whimpered when Tara released her nipple and shivered as her tongue trailed up her neck.

Tara leaned back to lay on the bed pulling Buffy down with her. In a seamless move, Tara flipped them over without breaking the kiss, pressing her hips down into the Slayer.

Buffy pulled back grinning from the kiss and chuckled softly. "Didn't expect that move." She brought a hand around to cup Tara's cheek.

Tara's eyes twinkled as she gave the Slayer a crooked smile, leaning into the hand she chuckled. "I was surprised myself that it worked." She leaned down and kissed Buffy softly as she brought a hand up to run through her hair. "Are you okay, Baby?" She asked softly while searching the Slayer's eyes for any sign of not wanting this, or nervousness.

Buffy smiled up at Tara and caressed her lower lip with her thumb. "Yes… nervous, but okay."

Tara kissed the thumb upon her lip, as she brought her own thumb down to smooth the slight furrow in the Slayer's brow. "Just relax and enjoy, Sweetie. Stop me if I do something you don't like or want." She leaned down and kissed her softly. "Or tell me if there's something you do want." She kissed her again. "This time's for you, Sweetie." She ran the tip of her tongue across the Slayer's lips. "And I plan on keeping you happy until we have to stop for patrol." Tara kissed her softly again. "Are there any complaints with that idea, Slayer?"

Buffy moaned and wrapped her arms around her, running her hands up and down Tara's back. "I'll be taking notes to see if I can't make you happy, too." She pulled Tara down for a deep kiss.

Tara moaned into the kiss, pressing her hips down into Buffy. "Like notes. But, I don't think you'll have any need to take them, Slayer. Just go with the flow, do whatever you want and are comfortable with." Tara kissed her deeply. "I guarantee neither one of us will be disappointed." Tara kissed her deeply again.

Buffy moaned and pressed up into Tara as their tongues twirled around each other, chasing each other back and forth into each mouth.

Tara ended the kiss panting, placing a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. She ran her hands up Buffy's arms to grasp her wrists, and placed Buffy's hands on the bed above her head as she trailed kisses down to Buffy's ear. "Keep them there as long as you can, Slayer." She traced the outside of Buffy's ear with her tongue before sucking the lobe into her mouth, gently biting down as she flicked her tongue over the tip. Sucking gently, she released the earlobe with a kiss, and a softly whispered. "Love you, Baby." Right before she started a slow trail of nibbles and licks down to the Slayer's pulse in her neck. Tara pressed her hips into Buffy's, as Buffy pressed up into her. She felt the strong beat of Buffy's pulse beneath her lips, opening her mouth she bit down before sucking for long moments on the Slayer's neck. Pulling back slightly, she opened her eyes and smiled at the red mark she'd left, flicking her tongue over it, she started to trail her tongue lower.

Buffy moaned and grabbed the pillow her hands were resting on in tight fists as she arched up into Tara's mouth, her hips starting a slow grind against the Wicca.

Tara smiled as she heard the moan and Buffy hips started to move. She teased the Slayer with her tongue as she trailed it around her breast, trailing a hand up the Slayer's arm to go to her other breast to mimic her tongue on the other.

Buffy whimpered at the teasing and tried to move so her aching nipples were where she wanted them to be. Whimpering again when she couldn't get Tara to take the nipple into her mouth or hand. "Please?"

Tara smiled and slowly gave the Slayer what she wanted, wrapping her lips around one nipple, as her hand closed around the other breast.

"Yes!" Buffy moaned as she pressed up into hand and mouth. She wrapped a leg around Tara's upper thighs, pulling her tightly to her as her hips pressed up against Tara's abdomen. She slowly rocked against Tara as she moaned and gripped the pillow tighter.

Tara lavished attention on both nipples, gently sucking, biting and flicking her tongue over one, as her hand massaged and her fingers squeezed and rolled the other.

Buffy moaned and rocked harder against Tara as the tingling and pressure built, she felt a direct current from her nipples to her clit. "Oh, God! Tara, please?" Buffy whimpered as she started to pant heavily.

Tara smiled around the nipple in her mouth as she realized Buffy was hanging on the edge. She released the nipple in her mouth just long enough to mumble. "Come for me, Slayer." She latched back onto the nipple sucking greedily and biting with more force, as she pinched the other and ground her abdomen down into Buffy.

"JESUS! TARA!" Buffy called out as she jerked up into Tara going over the edge.

Tara kept grinding down into Buffy, and gently held her nipple between her teeth as she flicked over the tip with her tongue, lightly pinching and rolling the other, prolonging the Slayer's orgasm. Tara was shocked to find her self going over the edge just from making the Slayer come. She moaned around the Slayer's nipple as she squeezed her own thighs together.

After the orgasm subsided to aftershocks, Buffy released the pillow, bringing her hands down to Tara's head. She gently guided Tara away from her sensitive nipple and up to her mouth, languidly kissing her deeply.

Tara slowly ended the kiss, kissing Buffy softly before raising her head to smile down at her. She brought a hand up to run through Buffy's slightly damp hair. "Are you okay, Baby?"

"Oh, yeah!" Buffy smiled and shuddered with and aftershock, releasing the tension in the leg holding Tara in place. She brought her hand forward to push back into Tara's hair, holding it back off her face as she brought her head down for another kiss. "More than okay." Buffy whispered as the kiss ended.

Tara gave her a crooked smile with twinkling desire filled eyes. "Good. I'm just getting started." She leaned in and kissed Buffy slowly and passionately.

Buffy moaned into the kiss, mumbling when it ended. "You're trying to kill me."

Tara chuckled and trailed her tongue over the Slayer's chin, winking at her. "But, you'll go out with a smile, Baby." She grinned and gently nipped Buffy's chin before working her way down the Slayer's neck.

Buffy moaned and chuckled softly at the same time. "This will be different." She smiled softly at Tara.

"But, oh, so, pleasurable!" Tara nipped her way down the Slayer's chest with each word, finally latching on to the nipple she'd yet to taste.

Buffy moaned and jerked as Tara wrapped her lips around her still sensitive breast. "Mmm. Tara, can you give me a minute first? Please?" Buffy whimpered as her hips jerked again as Tara released her nipple with a pop.

Tara pouted as best she could up at Buffy when she released her nipple. The pout didn't last long, as a grin took over her face. She slowly edged back up to Buffy's lips and kissed her softly. "I'll give you until I get the rest of your and my clothes off. How's that, Slayer?" She gave her a twinkling eyes crooked smile.

Buffy shuddered and moaned. "Better than nothing." She smiled and leaned up to kiss Tara softly.

Tara chuckled against her lips. "Want more. Want it all, Baby." Tara deepened the kiss.

When the kiss ended, Buffy released her hold on Tara's head and let her arms flop out to the sides. "Then take it, it's all yours." She grinned up at Tara.

Tara smiled softly back at the Slayer. "I'll take it, and you'll enjoy it." She winked and kissed her again. They both chuckled as Tara ran her tongue over the Slayer's chin, down her neck and down the center of her chest, to finally dip into her bellybutton.

Buffy giggled and tried pulling away from the relentless tongue. "Stop that!"

Tara gently nipped at Buffy's bellybutton before lifting her head, smiling at the Slayer as she dragged her hands firmly down her sides to her hips. "Lift, Slayer." She grabbed the sides of Buffy's jeans, pulling them off her hips to her thighs as the Slayer complied. Tara ran her hands down the Slayer's legs as she backed off the end of the bed. Looking at the thong she'd left behind, she smirked. "I'll be back for you shortly." She looked up at the Slayer and winked as she grabbed the cuffs of her pants and pulled them off the Slayer.

Buffy blushed and shook her head chuckling. "You really are going to kill me, aren't you?" She smiled at Tara.

Tara tilted her head looking into the Slayer's eyes as she removed her socks, a crooked smile slowly crossing her lips. "No. Just going to drive you crazy for a while. But I promise you'll live through it." She winked at her as she stood up straight and started to slowly unbutton her own shirt.

Buffy moaned and started to sit up.

Tara shook her head slightly and smirked at the Slayer. "Stay, Slayer, rest for a minute. You're going to need all the strength you can get." She winked at her.

Buffy groaned and flopped back on the bed, covering her blushing face with her hands. She started chuckling and scrubbed her face, then peeked through her fingers to a grinning Tara. "You're not going to let me touch you, are you?"

Tara chuckled softly and winked. "Not yet, Slayer. I've got plans for you first." She gave her a crooked smile and shrugged the shirt off her shoulders.

Buffy groaned and slowly dragged her hands down off her face to grip tightly together just below her chin.

Tara tilted her head slightly as she reached behind herself to unhook her bra. Her eyes traveled from Buffy's hands up to look her in the eyes. "But I will let you touch your own breasts." She watched the blush travel up Buffy's face once again. "Please?" She hesitated with her hands still behind her back, giving the Slayer a pout.

Buffy groaned, her blush turning a darker red.

Tara stuck her lip out further, eyes twinkling. "Pretty please?"

Buffy chuckled and rolled her eyes before looking back into Tara's darkening blue ones. Seeing nothing but sincerity, she nodded and slowly unclasped her hands.

Tara gave her a crooked smile and whispered. "Thank you, Baby." As she unhooked her bra, pulling the ends forward to let it fall as she watched Buffy's hands slowly travel down to cover her breasts. She moaned softly as her watched Buffy tentatively roll her nipples between her fingers. Her own hands going up to cup her own breasts to mimic Buffy's.

Buffy moaned as she watched Tara's hands. She shuddered when Tara squeezed her own nipples between her fingers, pulling them slightly out before releasing them. "Jesus, Tara!" Buffy whispered softly.

Tara moved her eyes up to meet Buffy's and smiled. "Learn something new every day." She grinned at Buffy, releasing her own breasts with a gentle squeeze, her hands traveling down to her waist, and slowly unbuttoning her jeans as her eyes traveled back to Buffy's hands on her breasts.

Buffy stared at Tara's breasts, licking her lips until Tara's hands reached the button on her jeans. Buffy's eyes dropped to watch Tara's hands as she started to earnestly play with her own nipples, no longer aware of being self conscious with the act.

Tara slowly lowered the zipper on her jeans, bringing her hands back up to slide into the waist, slowly pushing both jeans and underwear down. Tara kept her eyes on Buffy's hands on her breasts the whole time, as she stepped out of her clothes and took off her socks.

Buffy gazed at Tara's dangling breasts as she agonizingly waited for Tara to stand again. She drew in a sharp breath as Tara did at the sight of the neatly trimmed blonde hair.

Tara lifted her eyes to look into Buffy's when she heard her inhale.

Buffy's eyes slowly traveled from the damp glistening outer lips between Tara's legs, up to her breasts, then slowly following the blush up to her face. Buffy smiled softly at Tara and shook her head slightly. "You've nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful, Tara."

Tara still blushing whispered as she slowly crawled back onto the bed. "Thank you, Baby." She slowly ran her hands up Buffy's legs, straddling them with her own after she bent low, dragging her nipples up the top of the Slayer's legs to follow her hands.

Buffy moaned as goose bumps broke out on her body and she shuddered with the sight and feel. "Jesus, Tara!" She squeezed her own nipples.

Tara gave her a lopsided smile and continued up her body dragging her nipples the whole way.

Buffy moaned and released her own breasts when Tara's were almost to her hands. She moved her hands out of the way with a whimper, as Tara shook her head slightly when she reached for the Wicca's breasts.

Tara slowly dragged her own nipples across Buffy's, back and forth for a minute as they both moaned before she finally lowered herself down on the Slayer.

They both moaned at the contact as Buffy wrapped her arms around Tara and pulled her close. "God you're beautiful, and sexy as hell." Buffy mumbled as lifted her head to kiss Tara. "But, it's not fair that I don't get to play." She stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

Tara gave her a crooked smile and leaned down to suck on Buffy's lower lip. "Maybe later, Slayer. My room, my rules." She winked at her. "For now." She sucked Buffy's lip back into her mouth and gently nipped it before swiping it with her tongue and releasing it. "Got a problem with that, Slayer?"

Buffy whimper and shook her head slightly, as she gazed into Tara's desire filled eyes. "No. Not as long as I get to play at some point. Please?" She gave Tara a hopeful look.

Tara chuckled and looked over at the clock before turning back to Buffy shaking her head slightly. "Sorry, Baby. You may have to wait until after patrol for that." Tara gave her a crooked smile.

Buffy frowned and turned to look at the clock, turning her head back with a shocked expression to look at Tara. It was only 2:30. She'd left the administration building just after 1:00.

Tara smirked and shrugged.

Buffy whimpered. "Meany!"

Tara chuckled and kissed her softly. "We'll see if you still call me that when I'm done with you, Slayer." Tara kissed her softly again and whispered against her lips. "Oh! And FYI, Slayer. You may be late for patrol tonight." She winked as Buffy whimpered again and kissed her again.

Buffy whimpered and mumbled just before Tara kissed her. "Bitch!" She chuckled when she felt Tara smile, and moaned when Tara slid her tongue in her mouth.

Tara smiled when she heard Buffy, and slowly deepened the kiss, entering the Slayer's mouth to explore once again.

Buffy's hands ran up and down Tara's back, Tara arching into her with the touch. Buffy let her hands wander lower after a moment to cup Tara's ass, pulling her in tightly against herself.

Tara moaned as Buffy squeezed her ass and pulled her close, her ass muscles flexing with the touch.

Buffy continued to massage Tara's ass, until Tara ended the kiss.

Tara softly kissed the Slayer's lips, whispering against them before she trailed her tongue over her chin and down her neck. "Love you, Baby, now, I'm going to make love to you." She moved lower and latched onto Buffy's pulse point again.

Buffy whimpered at the whispered words and pulled Tara closer. She arched her head back to give Tara access to her neck and whispered. "Love you, too."

Tara froze momentarily, inhaling deeply through her nose at the whispered words, before gently nipping Buffy's neck as she blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay.

Buffy felt Tara freeze for a second, and thought about the words she'd just said. She brought her hands up Tara's back to gently grasp her head, lifting it away from her neck to look her in the eyes. "I meant what I said, Tara. I think I gave you a piece of my heart the other night."

The tears threatened to spill from Tara's eyes as she shook her head slightly, knowing Buffy was talking about the night she broke down in her lap. "No, Baby. That was the night I gave you mine." A tear slowly trailed down Tara's cheek as she swallowed over the lump in her throat.

Buffy whimpered as she saw nothing but love in Tara's eyes. She slowly leaned up and kissed away the tear, her own eyes filling. "Make love to me, Tara."

Tara gave her a lopsided smile. "My pleasure, Baby." She brought her lips to the Slayer's.

"Our pleasure." Buffy whispered against Tara's lips as she pulled her more firmly against her lips.

Tara whimpered and poured her heart into the kiss that left them both panting. Tara worked her way to Buffy's ear and softly whispered before sucking it into her mouth and biting gently. "Hold onto your head, Slayer, because I'm about to blow it off." Then she proceeded to show Buffy what making love was all about.

Buffy whimpered and shuddered as Tara whispered in her ear, knowing she was in for the ride of her life.

Tara worked her way back to the mark she'd started on Buffy's neck and sucked hard, making the mark stand out even more. She knew the hickey would be almost gone by morning, but she wanted to mark her anyway.

Buffy tilted her head back and held Tara's head in place as she moaned softly and arched into her. "You know that won't last long, don't you?"

Tara released her neck with a tongue swipe and a kiss. "I know, but I wanted to leave it anyway."

Buffy brought her head forward and smiled at Tara. "Just means you'll have to do it again later."

Tara winked a twinkling eye at Buffy. "That can be arranged, Slayer." Then she smiled and trailed her tongue down to Buffy's breast.

Buffy chuckled softly. "Glad to hear it, Sparks." She smiled at Tara.

Tara raised a brow in question as she stopped momentarily on her way to the Slayer's nipple.

Buffy winked at her. "Your eyes look like they have sparks in them when they twinkle. Like now." Buffy chuckled seeing the amusement in Tara's eyes.

Tara swiped her tongue over the Slayer's nipple. "Prepare to see sparks yourself here soon, Baby." She winked and latched onto the nipple in front of her.

Buffy moaned and closed her eyes momentarily before she opened them to watch Tara.

Tara chuckled softly around the nipple in her mouth and gently bit down on it before running her tongue across the tip. She watched Buffy watching her, seeing the arousal mount in the Slayer's eyes. She scraped her thumbnail across the Slayer's other nipple as she raked her teeth over the one in her mouth.

Buffy moaned and arched into the touch as she pulled Tara's head tighter against her breast.

Tara lavished attention to the Slayer's nipple with her mouth, tongue, and teeth for long minutes, making the Slayer squirm below her.

Buffy pressed her hips up into Tara groaning in frustration as Tara held her legs trapped between her own. "Please, Sparks?"

Tara smiled as she released the nipple in her mouth with a harder bite, soothing it with her tongue. "Not yet, Slayer." She trailed her tongue across to Buffy's other breast and swapped hands, where she continued to tease her as she had the other nipple.

Buffy whimpered and held tighter to Tara's head, as her hips started rocking anyway, still searching for relief.

Tara took pity on the Slayer after a few minutes. She ran both hands up Buffy's arms to her wrists, pulling her hands away from her head. She released the nipple in her mouth and brought Buffy's hands to her breasts. "Feel free to play with them while I'm not, Slayer." She gently squeezed Buffy's hands before releasing them. Winking at the Slayer when she moaned, Tara slowly ran her tongue down the middle of Buffy's abdomen, sliding her body down the Slayer's as she did.

Buffy moaned as she watched Tara and started to play with her own nipples.

Tara moaned as she watched the Slayer's hands, dipping her tongue into her bellybutton after circling it a few times.

Buffy whimpered and arched her hips up, feeling Tara's nipples drag across her thighs.

Tara slowly moved lower, swiping her tongue across Buffy's lower abdomen. She moved outward towards Buffy's hip with her tongue, flicking the strap of the thong with her tongue before lifting it slightly and pulling it into her mouth, grabbing it with her teeth.

Buffy moaned and lifted her hip off the bed as Tara slowly pulled down on the thong strap with her teeth.

Tara released the strap after a few inches, trailing the tongue tantalizingly across the Slayer's skin to the other side, where she repeated the process.

Buffy groaned and lifted the other hip, facilitating the procedure.

Tara smiled as she released the second side, running her tongue under the material down to the crotch. Tara moaned at the smell of the arousal coming from the Slayer before she closed her eyes and groaned when she found the soaked material between the Slayer's legs. Opening her eyes and spreading her own legs a bit, she allowed Buffy to open hers slightly.

Buffy tried pressing up into Tara's tongue, but Tara was ready for the move and moved with the Slayer. Buffy growled softly in frustration as she pinched her nipples.

Tara smiled as she brought the wet material into her mouth to grab with her teeth. She moaned when the taste of the Slayer invaded her mouth. "Mmmm." Tara slowly pulled the Slayer's thong down her legs, trailing her nipples across the top of Buffy's legs as she did. She moaned when she caught sight of the thin strip of neatly cropped blonde hair, and shuddered when she saw the bare glistening lips of the Slayer. Tara continued to pull the thong down Buffy's legs. (My story, they can have any color hair I choose! Get over it!)

Buffy moaned as she lifted her ass off the bed, allowing Tara to remove the thong. She set her ass back on the bed and lifted her legs as Tara slid them beyond her knees.

Tara slipped off the edge of the bed as she pulled the thong off Buffy's feet. She moaned as the Slayer spread her legs to the sides of her arms still resting on the bed, Tara let the thong drop to the floor from her mouth. She trailed her eyes up the body before her to Buffy's eyes, whispering softly. "Sweet Goddess, you are beautiful, Baby." She slowly crawled back onto the bed as Buffy whimpered.

Buffy whimpered and shivered with goose bumps in anticipation as Tara climbed back on the bed.

Tara ran her hands up the top of the Slayer's legs, as she ran her eyes back down Buffy's body, working her way up between her legs. When Tara's hands reached the Slayer's knees, she brought them down to the underside of her thighs, pushing her legs up as she traveled higher.

Buffy bent her legs and dragged her feet up the bed as Tara guided her with her hands, shuddering with want and the feel of Tara's hands on her.

Tara groaned at the sight now within reach, and slowly bent to trail her tongue up one inner thigh to the Slayer's glistening lips.

Buffy planted her feet and raised her hips off the bed as Tara's tongue got closer to where she wanted it.

They both moaned as Tara slowly ran her tongue up one of the Slayer's outer lips, and then the other. Tara groaned and lifted her head to look up at Buffy.

Buffy whimpered when Tara raised her head. "Please?"

Tara moaned and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep calming breath. Opening her eyes she looked into the Slayer's desire filled ones. "As much as I want to dive right in, Baby…"

Buffy whimpered and closed her eyes, lowering her ass back to the bed, brows furrowing in frustration as she growled, her lower lip pouting out.

Tara smiled softly at the Slayer's display and continued. "I'm changing my plans just a bit to try something different." She tried soothing the frustrated Slayer, gently massaging the bottom of her thighs. "If it's any consolation, we'll both be suffering, Baby."

Buffy opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at Tara. "Meany!" She whispered.

Tara chuckled softly and nodded. "I am, Baby." She leaned to kiss the Slayer's knee, keeping eye contact with her. "Pull your legs up, Baby." Tara guided Buffy's legs up in the air and back towards her hips, spreading her legs wider. "Goddess you're beautiful." Tara mumbled out on a moan, as she watched the Slayer open before her.

Buffy watched as Tara shifted slightly and leaned forward arching her back. She moaned when she realized what Tara was about to do, a shudder running through her.

Tara looked up and smiled before tossing her head back to throw her hair back over her shoulders. She slowly lowered her head watching as she slowly lowered her nipple to glide up through the Slayer's wetness. They both moaned at the contact and feeling.

Buffy released her breasts, dropping her hands to her knees and pulling back further on them as she spread her legs wider.

Tara moaned and ran her hard nipple back and forth a dozen times, before going higher and dragging it across the Slayer's pulsing clit.

Buffy whimpered and jerked slightly at the touch, lifting higher to try to add pressure to her aching clit.

Tara circled Buffy's clit with her nipple and dragged it across it a few times, before dipping back down through Buffy's slit, coating it thoroughly again. Then she made one more pass over Buffy's clit before pulling away, readjusting and swapping nipples to do it all over again.

Buffy whimpered again as Tara pulled away the second time. Then she moaned as Tara started moving forward up her body.

Tara looked up into the Slayer's eyes and slowly crawled forward. Moaning as she pressed her own center against the Slayer's as she leaned forward on her arms, arching her back and presenting her breasts to the Slayer. "All yours, Baby." She adjusted her legs to hold the Slayer's in place.

Buffy moaned and released her knees as she brought one arm back to lean on an elbow, the other hand up to cup Tara's breast as she leaned up to capture the nipple in her mouth.

They both moaned and Tara pressed down into Buffy, rocking her hips and grinding in a circular motion.

Buffy ran her tongue around Tara's nipple and sucked gently as she brought her eyes up to meet Tara's, gently squeezing the breast in her hand.

Tara moaned at the pleasure she saw in Buffy's eyes, and at what the she was doing to her breast. She shifted slightly to lean on one arm, reaching down between their bodies, she lifted her hips slightly. Using her hand, Tara spread both their lips so their clits would have better contact. She lowered herself back down against the Slayer, hips bucking into her as they both moaned and Tara slowly removed her hand. Keeping eye contact with the Slayer, Tara brought her fingers to her mouth, using her tongue she slowly licked them clean, and moaned as Buffy lightly bit down on her nipple.

Buffy moaned and released Tara's nipple, flicking the tip with her tongue as Tara shifted bringing her hand back down to the bed. Buffy shifted and swapped elbows at the same time, bringing her other hand up to cup Tara's other breast. Squeezing gently Buffy brought the breast to her mouth, swiping the nipple with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

Tara moaned and started rocking and grinding against the Slayer again, working them both closer to the edge.

Buffy groaned and released Tara breast when they were both breathing heavily and close to climax. She lowered herself back to the bed, shifting her feet to hook around behind Tara's thighs, pressing up into her as she pulled Tara tighter against her. She reached up and cupped Tara's breasts in her hands, massaging and squeezing her nipples between her

knuckles.

Tara growled and arched her back as she threw her head back. "So close, Baby." She ground harder and faster against the Slayer. Tilting her head forward she looked into Buffy's eyes. "Come with, Baby." She panted out on a husky whisper.

Buffy whimpered and nodded as her muscles started to quiver. "Right there with you, Sparks." She moaned out and pinched Tara's nipples between her fingers and thumbs, rolling and pulling gently on them.

Tara moaned and called out as her hips jerked into Buffy's as she went over the edge. "BUFFY!"

Buffy followed her over the edge seconds later. "TARA!"

They were both panting and jerking with the spasms going through them, Tara slowly allowed herself to lower onto the Slayer.

Buffy shifted her legs to wrap around Tara as she released Tara's breasts, and did the same with her arms, pulling Tara close.

Tara kissed the Slayer deeply when she lowered herself down, only breaking the kiss when they needed oxygen. Tara rested her head on Buffy's shoulder and kissed her neck softly as they both trembled with aftershocks.

Buffy ran her hands soothingly up and down Tara's back, turning her head to kiss her temple, as they both calmed and caught their breath.

Tara chuckled softly after a few moments. Lifting her head she gave the Slayer a crooked smile. "Still think I'm a meany, Baby? Or was it worth the frustration?" Her eyes twinkled as she gazed into the Slayer's eyes.

Buffy chuckled and leaned up to kiss Tara. "No, I don't. And yes, it was." She pulled Tara down for a deep kiss.

When the kiss ended, Tara smiled at the Slayer and winked. "You'll still have a chance to call me that. Just because the plan changed and I let you play, doesn't mean that I'm through with you yet, Slayer." Tara chuckled softly and lowered her head to kiss her, as Buffy let out a soft whimper.

Buffy moaned softly as Tara continued her way down her neck after the kiss.

Tara stopped to enjoy all the favored spots on her way to her original destination. When she reached Buffy's bellybutton, inhaling the smell of arousal from the Slayer, Tara moaned remembering the taste of her also. "No more torture for either one of us." She mumbled and quickly trailed her tongue down over the Slayer's mound, over her clit, and straight to the source.

Buffy chuckled softly as she heard Tara mumble, then she whimpered out as her hips jerked, she moaned loudly as Tara swiped over her clit and buried her tongue deeply inside her. "Jesus!" Buffy grabbed the comforter in her fists at the sudden invasion.

Tara growled loudly as she buried her tongue in the Slayer as far as she could, sucking greedily for more of her new favorite flavor, as she swirled her tongue against the Slayer's inner walls.

Buffy bent her knees and planted her feet into the mattress, lifting her ass off the bed and opening her self up to Tara's hungry mouth. Buffy couldn't ever remember being brought so quickly to the edge before, not that she could actually think at the moment, all she could do was hold on for dear life while Tara literally attacked her.

Tara moved with the Slayer as she rose off the bed. Placing her elbows on the bed, Tara grabbed the Slayer's ass, helping to support her as she devoured all she could of her. She felt Buffy's legs start to tremble, and the first trickles of the impending orgasm start to flow. Tara moaned deeply and bumped her nose against the Slayer's twitching clit. That was all that was needed to send the Slayer over the edge, and it was Tara's turn to hold on for dear life.

Buffy felt her inner muscles trying to pull Tara's tongue deeper within as her legs started to tremble. She moaned even louder as Tara grabbed her ass, sending her that much closer to the edge. When Tara's moan rumbled through her and her painfully swollen clit was hit, she was literally flung over the precipice. Hips jerking, Buffy's back arched up off the bed, her body held up by only her head and feet as her fists almost ripped the comforter apart. "TAARRRRAAAAAA!"

Tara squeezed her thighs together as she pressed her own hips into the bed, not quite following the Slayer over the edge. She continued to greedily drink in the Slayer's flowing juices as she pressed her nose against her clit, and moved her tongue as much as the Slayer's constricting inner muscles allowed. Unrelenting, Tara growled as she kept the Slayer teetering on the edge for long moments before she pushed her back over again.

Buffy felt as if every muscle and nerve ending in her body was firing all at once, she never really finished the first orgasm, when Tara sent her flying again. "OH, SWEET JESSSSUUUUSSSSSSS!" She couldn't take anymore as her body spasms slammed her back into the bed, hips bucking uncontrollably, and nearly doubling her up. She closed her legs against Tara's head, trying to stop her from continuing, until she could get her hands to release the comforter so she could grab Tara's head. She whimpered and moaned, seeing stars, trying to catch her breath, as her body shook uncontrollably.

Tara, off in a world of her own, stayed with the Slayer as she fell to the bed, drinking in all that she could. She was only slightly aware of her own orgasm, and the fact that Buffy was now holding her from moving with her thighs.

Buffy finally pried her fingers from the comforter, whimpering as her hips still jerked, she reached down for Tara's head, forcibly pushing her away. "Oh, God! Stop, please!" Buffy moaned as Tara tried getting back to her.

Tara whimpered and growled at the intrusion of her feast, still trying to get back to it as she was pushed away. She opened her eyes to see why this was happening, and heard the plea coming from Buffy. Tara blinked a few times, shook her head to clear the fog, and finally stopped struggling against the Slayer as she realized what was going on. "Easy, Baby." She quickly moved to soothe the Slayer. Pulling her hands out from under Buffy's ass, Tara quickly slid up beside the Slayer and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry." She firmly ran her hands up and down the shaking Slayer's back, knowing a gentle touch on the sensitive body right now would only aggravate the situation. "Easy, Baby, I've got you." Tara kept repeating as she continued to hold the Slayer until she calmed down some. "I'm sorry, Baby. Are you okay?" Tara kissed her temple.

"Holy shit!" Buffy sighed then whimpered as the aftershocks continued to wrack her body. "Christ!" She pulled her head back from Tara's shoulder and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to try to get them to clear the stars away. "What the hell did you do to me?" A slow grin crossed her features and she started to laugh, moaning as another aftershock went through her.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I don't know what came over me." Tara frowned as she searched the Slayer's face and eyes.

Buffy saw the worry in Tara's eyes and smiled softly as she leaned her head up to press her lips against Tara's. Buffy pulled back slightly from the kiss. "It's okay, Sparks. I'm alright." Another shudder went through her, moaning softly she kissed Tara again, smiling against her lips. "Or I will be when I can move again." She chuckled and sighed, resting her head back on Tara's shoulder. "So stop worrying, I can see it in your eyes."

Tara shook her head slightly, pulling the Slayer close. "I'm still sorry, Baby." She kissed Buffy's forehead. "That's never happened to me before." She rested her chin against the Slayer's forehead and continued to rub her back.

Buffy chuckled as another shudder hit her. "And I've never been left powerless before." She tilted her head back to smile up at Tara. "And I know I've never been to wherever you sent me to before, either." She winked at Tara, groaning softly as she moved her arm to let it fall listlessly across Tara's side, chuckling at the move. "You were right, Sparks." Buffy's eyes twinkled as she looked into Tara's.

Tara raised a brow in question. "About what, Baby?" Tara brought a hand up to run through Buffy's hair.

"I saw sparks." Buffy grinned at her.

Tara chuckled softly and kissed Buffy's forehead.

Buffy looked into Tara's eyes as she pulled her head back. "Are you okay?" She smiled softly at Tara.

Tara chuckled again and leaned down to kiss the Slayer's lips softly. "I don't know." She leaned her forehead against Buffy's as she blushed. "Does not being able to get enough of you, and wanting to be able to crawl completely inside of you, and still not be able to get enough of you even then, mean that I'm okay?"

Buffy smiled and chuckled softly. "I have a feeling I'm going to have the same problem when you finally let me have my way with you, Sparks." Buffy leaned in and kissed her softly.

Tara chuckled softly and smiled against Buffy's lips. She pulled her head back and looked at the clock beyond Buffy. Her eyes twinkled as she gave the Slayer a crooked smile. "Sorry, Baby. But you'll still have to wait, it's still my turn." She winked at Buffy.

Buffy gave out a combination moan and whimper as her eyes closed. She shuddered with the thought of Tara not being done with her yet. She moved to snuggle closer against Tara. "Please, let me get some of my functions back before you totally fry my circuits." She kissed Tara's neck softly.

Tara chuckled and held the Slayer tight, kissing her temple, she rested her cheek there. After a few moments she whispered softly. "I want you so much right now it hurts. I'm just afraid I'll get so lost in you again, I won't be aware of what's going on, like what happened this time."

Buffy kissed Tara's neck, smiling against it. "As long as you don't mind me slamming your head between my legs…" They both started chuckling. "Or pushing you away…" Buffy slowly pulled her head out from under Tara's, smiling softly at her. "I don't mind you getting lost in me, Tara." Buffy leaned forward kissing her softly, whispering against her lips. "I so don't mind." She pressed her lips against Tara's and chuckled softly. "Just remember, Sparks. Payback's a bitch!" She smiled against Tara's lips then nipped them gently.

Tara chuckled and hugged Buffy tightly to herself. "I can't wait, Baby." She pulled her head back to grin at Buffy. "But, that still doesn't mean that it's your turn, yet." She winked, laughing when Buffy growled at her. Tara pressed into Buffy, pushing onto her back and sliding on top of her.

Buffy smiled up at Tara and wrapped her other arm around her, gently rubbing her back.

Tara brought her hands up to run her fingers through Buffy's hair as she gave her a crooked smile. "So you've got movement back in your arms…" She wiggled her brows. "How's the rest of you doing." She pressed her hips down into Buffy's.

Buffy chuckled softly as she moved her hands down to gently squeeze Tara's ass, making Tara moan and press tighter against her. Buffy smirked up at Tara and wiggle her own brows. "You know, Sparks. If I'm not mistaken that's twice now." She grinned at Tara.

Tara raised a brow, a confused look on her face. "What's twice now, Baby?"

Buffy chuckled again. "I'm going to get a big head if you keep coming without my having touched you." She started laughing as Tara blushed and burying her face in her neck.

Tara started chuckling herself a moment later. She kissed Buffy's neck and lifted her still red face. "Maybe it'll be me that loses my head, not you." She smiled down at the Slayer. "I have a feeling if you even touched me right now, I'd explode." She chuckled softly as she leaned down to kiss Buffy softly. Leaning her forehead against Buffy's, she closed her eyes and whispered. "I did in my dream, too. You didn't touch me then, either."

Buffy tilted her head and kissed Tara softly, moving her arms back up to hold Tara tightly. "You know what?" Her eyes started to twinkle and a smirk came to her face.

"What, Baby?" Tara opened her eyes to find twinkling hazel ones looking back at her.

"So much for not wanting to do the want, take, have." She grinned and giggled, breaking out in a laugh as Tara started turning red again.

Tara blushed and bit her lip before she started laughing. "I guess I should have known there was something to my dream, I basically attacked you then, too."

Buffy grinned up at Tara. "Didn't put up a fight, did I?"

Tara chuckled and lifted her head from Buffy's, shaking it slightly. "No, Baby, you didn't."

Buffy gave Tara a squeeze. "And I wouldn't have this time, if I didn't think I couldn't take anymore just then." She lifted her head to kiss the Wicca softly.

Tara smiled down at the Slayer, when she set her head back down on the pillow Tara ran her fingers through her hair again. After a moment she slowly lowered her head, kissing the Slayer softly. One kiss led to two, and three, a tongue coming out to teasingly trace around the Slayer's lips.

Buffy moaned and captured the teasing tongue gently between her teeth, flicking the tip, and then wrapped her lips around it to gently suck into her mouth.

They playfully battled and teased back and forth for long minutes, deep explorations, to gentle pecks. Tara pulled her head back after a while and opened her eyes, waiting for the Slayer to open hers.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes after Tara pulled away and looked up into loving blue ones. Seeing the desire in Tara's she nodded.

Tara gave Buffy a lopsided smile. "I'll try to keep my wits about me, but you are allowed to fend me off, if needed." She lowered her head again and softly kissed the Slayer, whispering against her lips, before starting her trail south again. "Love you, Baby."

Buffy tilted her head back as Tara slowly kissed her way down her neck. "Love you, too, Sparks." She loosened her hold on Tara, allowing her to move as she slowly ran her hands up and down her back, occasionally down to gently massage her ass. She moaned as Tara gently sucked on her neck, redoing any loss to the hickey there. "Want me to just get one tattooed there, Sparks?" She asked with a smile coming through in her voice.

Tara chuckled softly, gently biting down on Buffy's neck before releasing her hold there. "And take away all my fun?" She gently nipped the spot, swiping it with her tongue before softly kissing Buffy's neck and moving on.

Buffy chuckled and squeezed Tara's ass. "Just checking." She moaned as Tara trailed her tongue along her collarbone, then back again to cross to her other.

Tara slowly explored along the Slayer's shoulders and upper chest before moving slightly lower. Making mental notes as she went of all the spots that elicited a reaction from Buffy, be it a moan, a shiver, or just a slight intake of breath she'd be sure to come back to them later. This time she was determined to take it slow, and learn all she could of the Slayer's body as she went. She lavished attention on Buffy's sensitive breasts, but backed off before causing the same results as before, which elicited a soft growl from the Slayer. She chuckled and looked up at Buffy as she continued slowly working her way lower down her body.

Buffy opened her eyes to smile down at Tara. "You're damn good at that, you know. I'm taking notes, so beware, Sparks." She winked at Tara.

Tara chuckled again as her eyes twinkled. "Duly note, Slayer." She gently nipped her on the under side of a breast.

Buffy chuckled and ran her fingers through Tara's hair. "Back to what you were doing." She winked again.

"My Pleasure, Baby." Tara grinned then swiped her tongue across the underside of one breast all the way across the other before she slowly inched lower. Buffy chuckled and laid her head back on the pillow. "That's going to be noted, too."

Tara grinned and moved her mouth to Buffy's side, nibbling on a known ticklish spot.

Buffy tried shying away as she lifted her head to give Tara a playful glare. "Stop that!"

Tara winked and moved away from the ticklish spot. "I'm also taking notes." She chuckled and went back to exploring.

Buffy smiled and chuckled softly. "I think you already aced the exam, Sparks."

Tara lifted her head and crawled back up Buffy's body to lean her forehead against Buffy's. With twinkling mischievous eyes, she looked into Buffy's. "Not this one. I plan on exploring and finding every sensitive spot on your body, front and back, from head to toe, inside and out." Tara tilted her head to kiss Buffy softly.

Buffy shivered as goose bumps broke out on her body as Tara spoke.

"I'm going to know which spots are ticklish." Tara found one of the Slayer's other ticklish spots. "Which spots make you moan." Tara moved her mouth to a spot and nibbled softly, as expected the Slayer moaned. "Which spots make you shiver." She moved to another spot, the Slayer shivered. Tara smirked at the Slayer as she moved to press a thigh against the Slayer's most sensitive spot. "And which spots trip your trigger." Tara moved her mouth to the Buffy's breast, circling the nipple with the tip of her tongue as she pressed her thigh against her clit.

Buffy moaned as her hips jerked and she moved her hands to the sides of Tara's head.

Tara flicked her tongue over the Slayer's nipple then lightly raked her teeth up it to gently nip the tip. She finally wrapped her lips around the nipple and sucked it into her mouth, biting down on it as she sucked and batted her tongue against the captured morsel.

Buffy moaned and arched up into Tara as she gently pulled her closer. "Jesus!" It didn't take her long with all the previous teasing, and now the dual pleasure she was receiving before she ground down hard against Tara's thigh, hips jerking as she shuddered and went over the edge. "TARRAAA!"

Tara grinned around the nipple in her mouth as she continued to tease. Releasing her teeth from the nipple, she continued to circle and run her tongue over it as she still sucked upon it.

Buffy kept shuddering and jerking for long moments as Tara didn't let up on her.

Tara finally relented as Buffy whimpered. She let up on the pressure of her thigh, and released the nipple with one last bite and flick of her tongue, causing the Slayer to buck up into her. She smiled as she lifted her head with one last kiss to Buffy's breast, and moved to lie on top of the Slayer. Hooking a leg behind Buffy's, and placing an arm under her, Tara kissed her and rolled them both over, starting to rub the Slayer's back. "I've got you, Baby." She kissed Buffy's temple as she guided the Slayer's head to her shoulder.

Buffy continued to shake as she snuggled into Tara, moaning softly. "I'll get you back for that, Sparks."

Tara chuckled softly and hugged the Slayer to her, kissing her temple again. "You'll still have to wait your turn, Baby. You get a few minutes to regroup, and then I head back to where I left off."

Buffy whimpered and gently bit Tara's neck. "Bitch!" She kissed Tara's neck softly and smiled against it, then shuddered through an aftershock.

Tara grinned against Buffy's temple as she continued her soothing motions up and down the Slayer's back. "Watch it, Slayer. I know the sensitive spots, and right now, they're very sensitive." Tara lightened her touch and skimmed across the Slayer's back and sides, grinning as she did.

Buffy jumped and wiggled trying to get away from the hands, unfortunately in doing so her hips bucked as she pressed her sensitive clit into Tara's thigh. She whimpered and moaned out. "Stop, please! I meant to say you're a hell of a Witch!" She whimpered again as Tara started laughing, shaking her against her thigh. Buffy wrapped her legs around the offending appendage and groaned. "Oh, God, please stop!"

Tara snorted and wrapped her arms tightly around Buffy, flipping them over. "Loosen up, Baby. I'll move my leg." Tara continued to chuckle as she pulled her arms out from under Buffy. She lifted herself off of Buffy, moving her leg when Buffy released her hold. She settled back down on top of the Slayer, grinning down at her. "Doesn't pay to be a smart ass, does it?"

Buffy whimpered. "Love you." She looked hopefully up at Tara.

Tara chuckled and dropped her head kissing Buffy. "Love you, too, Baby." Tara moved down the Slayer's body, resting her head on her chest. "But you've only got about a minute now." She smirked as the slayer whimpered.

Buffy brought her hands down to hold Tara's head still, just in case.

Tara chuckled softly. "Think that'll stop me, Slayer?" Tara remained motionless.

Buffy tensed expecting Tara to attack. When Tara didn't move, she sighed and relaxed a bit, starting to run her fingers through Tara's hair with one hand, and dropping her other to rub her back as she whispered. "I was hoping it would buy me some time."

Tara hummed softly and closed her eyes. "Mmm. That might buy you a few."

"Thank you." Buffy smiled and relaxed a bit more, grateful for the reprieve.

Tara enjoyed the Slayer's gentle massages for a while. When she thought the Slayer could handle it again without being strung tight as a drum, Tara slowly turned her head and started her travels again, moving to pick up where she'd left off.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked down into loving blue and nodded. "Love you."

Tara winked and smiled against the Slayer's skin. "Love you, too, Baby." She slowly explored her way down Buffy's body, bypassing the spot they both wanted her to be at most, to search down one leg before working her way back up the other.

Buffy opened her eyes, placing a hand on the back of Tara's head when she was almost finished with her second leg. She looked into Tara's desire filled eyes, with wanting eyes of her own and smiled. "About damned time, Sparks!"

Tara nodded and chuckled. "I know, Baby." She ran her tongue across the Slayer's glistening lips and moaned softly, as did Buffy. "But remember, this is only the front side, I still have the back to go." She winked at the slayer.

Buffy groaned and dropped her head back onto the pillow. "She's trying to kill me, or drive me crazy!"

Tara chuckled again. "Crazy, but a good crazy."

Buffy lifted her head and smiled down at Tara. "Definitely a good crazy." She nodded and reached up to grab the second pillow, bringing it down to place under her hips.

Tara leaned back out of the way and helped the Slayer position the pillow. Winking and kissing and inner thigh, she whispered before she lowered her head to the Slayer presented before her. "Good thinking, Baby."

"Thought so." Buffy moaned out as she felt Tara's tongue run the length of her, bottom to top.

"Missed you." Tara mumbled as she inhaled deeply and proceeded to collect all the moisture she could find. Then she set to work in earnest on making love to the Slayer.

Buffy moaned and spread a little wider as she felt Tara's tongue finally slip between her wanting lips. She grabbed the pillow beneath her in both hands to keep from grabbing Tara's hair and pulling her in tight against her self.

Tara teased the Slayer, allowing just the tip of her tongue to make entrance between the swollen lips of the Slayer. Back and forth, she avoided Buffy's pulsing clit for now, as she slowly drove her higher.

Buffy lifted her hips, trying to get Tara to go deeper, or move higher, all for naught. She chuckled softly in frustration, lifting her head to look into twinkling deep blue. "It's working. You're driving me nuts, but I know it will be worth it." She smiled and closed her eyes as Tara rewarded her by pressing in deeper.

Tara winked at the Slayer's words and let her tongue go in further. She pulled her head back to bring her hands into play, as she readjusted between the Slayer's legs. Spreading the Slayer's outer lips apart, Tara moaned at the sight of juices starting to flow and the twitching clit before her. "No more teasing, Baby." Tara lowered her head once again, where she was sure it would stay for quite some time to come. Tara used her tongue to gather the juices, moaning as she savored the flavor of the Slayer as she brought them into her mouth. When there was no more left she slowly circled the Slayer's opening.

Buffy moaned and lifted her hips pressing into Tara's tongue, whispering when Tara didn't pull back. "Thank you." She shuddered as Tara tongue slowly entered her.

Tara groaned as she slowly pressed her tongue into Buffy's warm depths when the Slayer lifted. Feeling out the silky walls all around as she went. Tara finally latched her mouth against the Slayer, sucking gently as she started a slow in and out rhythm with her tongue.

Buffy groaned as she picked up the pace with her hips, moving in synch with Tara as she rode higher towards the peak once again.

Tara kept the pace slow, but didn't prolong the Slayer's rise to the edge. As she felt the Slayer's inner muscles begin to rapidly flutter, she press her tongue in as far as she could reach, swirling it around as she increased the suction, gently pushing the Slayer over.

Buffy softly moaned out, as her hips flared up into Tara's mouth. "Tarraaaaa!" Her hips gently bucking with each spasm, as Tara stayed right with her.

Tara moaned softly and pressed her hips into the bed, small trembles running through her as she drank in all that the Slayer offered. Lightening her efforts, she slowly brought the Slayer back down as the Slayer moaned softly. Tara wasn't done by any means as she continued to lavish attention within the Slayer, starting the Slayer's climb once again.

Buffy moaned and lowered her hips, surprised, but not, when Tara stayed with her and kept up her efforts.

Tongue still swirling within the warmth of Buffy, Tara moved a hand slightly preparing to make the switch with her tongue. In a seamless move, Tara entered the Slayer with two fingers, just as the tip of her tongue exited the Slayer's opening. Tara moaned as her fingers finally entered the Slayer for the first time, a shudder running through both of them. Tara squeezed her thighs together and pressed her hips into the bed, as she slowly buried her fingers in the Slayer.

Buffy pressed up into the welcomed invasion. Moaning and raising her head, she opened her eyes to look down at Tara as she released the pillow to rise up on her elbows.

Tara feeling the movement and eyes upon her, slowly opened dark blue eyes to see the Slayer watching her as she gently sucked an outer lip into her mouth.

Buffy moaned her eyes closing part way in pleasure, as they both started another slow rhythm.

Tara continued licking and sucking around her fingers, eyes locked with the Slayer's as they slowly increased the speed. Tara finally moved her mouth up towards the Slayer's clit, slowly working her tongue around it but not touching the sensitive organ.

Buffy, knowing Tara wouldn't allow the touch just yet, lifted her hips to try getting Tara to take her clit into her mouth. She knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge again and Tara knew that, too.

Tara smiled as she avoided the Slayer's try. "Soon, Baby." Her own hips started rocking in rhythm as she edged closer to the Slayer's clit. She picked up the pace slightly as she own arousal soared.

Buffy saw the motion of Tara's hips, eyes moving to watch Tara's ass flexing for a moment. Buffy unconsciously licked her lips before moving her eyes back to Tara's, giving her a knowing smile.

Tara lifted her head slightly and smiled at Buffy. "Take me with you, Baby." She winked and lowered her head, taking Buffy's pulsing clit into her mouth, softly sucking as she ran the flat of her tongue over the length of it.

Buffy moaned and closed her eyes, pressing up into Tara's mouth as she also tried to bear down on her fingers.

Tara moaned around Buffy's clit as she pressed her own hips into the bed, and buried her fingers in the Slayer. She refrained from curling her fingers she'd save that for the next one as she wasn't quite done with the Slayer just yet.

Buffy ground down into Tara's mouth and fingers, opening her eyes, she groaned and panted out hoarsely. "So close, Sparks. So close."

Tara nodded slightly keeping her eyes locked with Buffy's as she felt the fluttering start around her fingers, and the hard pulsing within her mouth. She planted her fingers deeply within the Slayer and slowly twisted her hand for movement, as she sucked down harder on the clit in her mouth, gently biting down on it to send the Slayer over the edge again.

"TARA!" Buffy exploded with a jerk of her hips when Tara bit down on her. Arching up into Tara as the orgasm washed through her.

Tara whimpered, shuddering as she followed the Slayer over the edge as she watched the pleasure in the Slayer's face and body. Never relinquishing her hold on the Slayer's clit, she increased the suction, dragging her tongue over it, as she slowly curled her fingers within the Slayer.

Buffy's eyes flew open as her hips bucked at the new sensation from within. She moaned as her hips started rocking again, quickly climbing higher from a peak she hadn't yet come down from. "JESUS!" She growled out as she locked eyes with Tara again.

Tara moaned gently massaging over the Slayer's g-spot, as she kept time with Buffy's pulsing clit, running the flat of her tongue along the length to gently flicking the tip.

Buffy growled loudly just before she nearly double up as she screamed out Tara's name. "TAAARRRRRRRAAAAAAA!"

Tara moved quickly to place her hand on the Slayer's abdomen trying to hold her down, as she continued rubbing within, and sucking on the Slayer's clit. After a few moments she released the Slayer's clit with a growl of her own, as she moved her mouth down to collect the juices that gushed from the Slayer. Moaning at the taste Tara tried getting all that she could, as she pressed her hips into the bed again. Tara groaned as she shuddered again, finally stopping the movement of her fingers within the Slayer, but still greedily searching for more of Buffy's sweet nectar with her mouth.

Buffy still moaning finally collapsed back onto the bed hips still bucking into Tara as stars still exploded behind her closed eyelids.

Tara waited until she could slowly ease her fingers out of the Slayer, eliciting a whimper for her. Then quickly caught the escaping flow down the Slayer's slit, before she latched her mouth firmly to the Slayer's opening, drinking in all that the Slayer had to offer, then entering with her tongue for what remained.

Buffy whimpered as Tara didn't let up on her ministrations until there was nothing left for her to find.

Tara moaned when there was no more, slowly removing her tongue and mouth, giving the Slayer's clit a final kiss, as she got onto her knees. Tara pulled the pillow out from beneath Buffy tossing it up the bed. Then she crawled up beside the Slayer, cleaning her hand with her mouth along the way. She lay down beside Buffy and wrapped herself around the trembling Slayer.

Buffy moaned out in a whispered pant. "No more, please."

Tara smiled and kissed her softly. "No more, Baby. Shh." She wrapped her arms around the Slayer pulling her over against her side, and held her tight, as Buffy tried to catch her breath. Tara kissed the Slayer's temple and rested her cheek there as she soothingly rubbed her back.

Buffy snuggled into Tara's body as she continued to shudder every now and then. "Love you, Tara." Buffy softly kissed the Wicca's neck as she burrowed into her.

"Love you, too, Baby." Tara turned her head to kiss her temple again. "Sleep, Sweetie. No more."

Buffy nodded slightly as she relaxed in exhaustion against Tara.

Tara smiled and looked at the clock seeing it was almost nine o'clock. She'd give the Slayer an hour to recover before she woke her for patrol. Tara chuckled softly as she heard a soft snore, followed by a shudder and moan from the Slayer as she quickly fell asleep. Tara chuckled again thinking to herself that she still didn't know if the Slayer liked to play with toys, as she closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she held the Slayer close, she'd make sure to find out soon enough.

THE END?

Depends on feedback!


End file.
